Crux
by em2706
Summary: Shelley's acting weird again, and Sabin's had enough of it. Set at the end of the Machine Guns vs No Limit match at Wrestle Kingdom III on January 4th, 2009. Slash.


As soon as Chris put his arm around Alex's neck and leaned in to tell him they'd done well, he knew it was going to be one of _those_ nights. Alex didn't respond, and after a moment he moved away as his new belt was handed to him.

Chris didn't know where the cut-off happened. Alex had been perfectly normal when he'd sashayed down to the ring - and really, Chris thought, no man should ever swing his hips that much. And if he did, it should be impossible for him still to look masculine, yet somehow Alex managed it.

Turning his back on Alex, Chris climbed a turnbuckle with the strap to soak in the crowd's appreciation of the top grade match they'd just put on. When he looked back, he saw Alex knelt in front of a camera, wiping the blood from his nose and smearing it on the belt. He wasn't sure when Alex's nose had been busted; it could have been when they banged heads, or it could have been when Naito landed on his face. It wasn't enough to really bother him, anyway. Alex was a legitimately tough motherfucker, but when you shot your mouth off the way he did, you pretty much had to be.

Chris strode over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and hugging him close. Alex ignored the contact, and Chris moved away from him, feeling his frustration rising. Alex could please himself, he thought petulantly. Whatever the hell his problem was, it was his and his alone. Chris was going to enjoy his moment, no matter how hard his fuckwit best friend tried to spoil it.

This was big; their biggest achievement so far. It was hard even to imagine a bigger one. For New Japan to decide to give them the junior tag titles was huge, and in the Tokyo Dome of all places... it couldn't have been more perfect. Well, except for Alex acting like a dick.

Chris really didn't know why Alex got this way sometimes, but it wasn't a one-off. Generally, he was great, but every once in a while he'd have a night like this. The second the match was over, Chris could feel the barriers coming down, and once they got backstage, Alex avoided everyone, Chris included. It was irritating, but for the most part Chris ignored it; tonight was different though. Tonight he and Alex had been awarded a huge honour, some recognition and respect for all the work they'd done, and the dedication and passion they had for the business they'd chosen to put their lives into, in the form of some of the most prestigious tag team titles in the world. Tonight of all nights, he and Alex should be celebrating together.

He tried again to connect with Alex. "This is it, man, what we worked for."

Alex sat on the ropes, and for a second Chris thought he was going to hold them open for him to leave the ring - an apology of sorts for Alex's bad temper. He was mistaken though, and Alex got up right before Chris got to the ropes. While he didn't really think it was a deliberate snub, it didn't help Chris' annoyance any.

Outside the ring, Alex apparently just wanted to leave, but he was reminded about the obligatory photographs and corralled with Chris in front of the cameras. Chris could feel the agitation coming off him in waves as he posed with his bloody belt, and it did nothing for Chris' mood.

Once the photographers released them, Alex tried to leave in the wrong direction. A part of Chris was maliciously amused by Alex's stupidity despite his burgeoning anger, but he schooled his features and kept his smirk in check. He guided him in the right direction with a hand on the back of his neck, but Alex ignored him and the last of Chris' patience evaporated. Fuck Alex.

They completed the post-match interview, both now faking the pleasure they should have been feeling at such a high profile win. By the time they got back to the small changing room they were sharing with No Limit, Naito and Yujiro were almost ready to leave. Alex strode straight over to the bench, where he dropped his belt and started taking off his kick pads, paying no attention to his erstwhile opponents.

Chris couldn't believe how rude he was being. "Thank you," he said as he put his own belt down, taking the time to shake hands with both Yujiro and Naito. Naito smiled, although they both looked a little puzzled by Alex's uncharacteristic behaviour.

After making Chris promise to join them for a drink later, No Limit left and Chris closed the door behind them. As the sound of their footsteps faded away and the lock clicked into place, the smile vanished from his lips and he rounded on Alex.

"Okay, what the fuck is your problem?" he demanded.

Alex didn't look up, pulling his elbow pads off and dropping them on top of his kick pads. "I really don't want to discuss it right now."

"I don't fucking care whether you want to discuss it or not, I'm sick of this shit." Chris felt his anger growing greater still as Alex refused to look at him. "I don't even care if this ends in a fight, I'm done with this crap. We just won the IWGP world junior tag team titles, so what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Now's not the time," Alex said, his voice belying his frustration. He packed his kick and elbow pads into his bag, pulling his clothes out at the same time. "Just get out of my face."

"Out of your face? I haven't even fucking started." Chris tore off one of his elbow pads and flung it at Alex's head. "Look at me when I talk to you, motherfucker." Alex's gaze snapped up, and there was so much vitriol in it that Chris actually thought he was going to step forward and punch him.

Alex visibly restrained himself, turning his back on his partner. "I already told you, this isn't the time. Leave me be, Chris."

Chris moved up close behind him, well inside his personal space. "That strap is the biggest thing that's happened to you," he snarled, "and half the work that got us here was mine. If you're going to be a cunt, I deserve an explanation for it. I've earned it."

Alex spun around, glaring at Chris with barely contained violence. "You wanna know? Fine. See, sometimes I get to the end of a match and the adrenaline's pumping and the testosterone's flowing, and all I want to do is fuck something into oblivion. Female, male or golden fucking retriever, it makes no difference. I look at you and all I can see is me forcing you up against a wall and fucking you till you bleed, the same as I see when I look at anyone else. Do you feel better for knowing that?"

The two of them were nose to nose as Alex paused for breath, neither of them willing to back down. Alex wasn't surprised when Chris slammed him back against the wall, and he braced himself for the punch he knew was coming.

It never arrived. Instead, Chris' mouth crashed into his, his fingers digging into Alex's shoulders and his thigh grinding firmly against Alex's crotch. It took only a split second for Alex's instincts to react, and he grabbed two fistfuls of Chris' hair, immediately trying to take control as he returned the rough kiss.

Chris pulled away, still holding Alex against the wall. "You think you're the only one with that reaction, you stupid fuck?"

Before Alex could even respond, Chris' mouth was on him again, his tongue pushing aggressively at Alex's lips. It delved into his mouth the second he opened it, bringing with it the taste of his blood, not giving him the chance to assert any dominance. Though Alex's instincts still demanded control, he was totally blindsided by Chris' unexpected advances, and he didn't quite know how to catch his breath.

He was just beginning to find his feet when Chris released one of his shoulders, dropping his hand to cup Alex's cock through the fabric of his tights. He'd been half erect ever since finishing the match, and now he was reaching full hardness so fast it made his head swim. He wasn't aware of Chris ever having fooled around with a man before, and he imagined Chris would have told him, but he didn't seem at all hesitant. His fingers moulded to the shape of Alex's cock through his pants, and Alex gasped into Chris' mouth.

Chris smirked against Alex's lips, withdrawing both his hands and reaching down to untie the laces on his own belt. He tugged it out of the belt loops and dropped it carelessly behind him, and he tucked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts. He pulled them down to his thighs, along with his briefs, before putting his hands back on Alex's shoulders to push him insistently to his knees.

Alex was flummoxed; at no point had getting a faceful of his best friend's dick ever been a part of his plans. For once, he was speechless.

"C'mon, Alex," Chris muttered, planting both hands on the wall to keep his balance while he looked down at Alex, and Alex was riled by the goading tone in his voice. He may never have considered giving a blowjob before, but no damn way was he going to let Chris one-up him like this. He eyed the erection before him warily; it was rock hard, protruding from a dense nest of light brown curls with the tiniest hint of ginger in them. Part of Alex's brain filed that away to taunt Chris with later, while the rest of it concentrated on convincing him that he could handle this.

Not giving himself time to back out of it, Alex took the head of Chris' cock into his mouth. The first thing to hit him was the scent of Chris' groin, masculine and musky, and much to his surprise Alex discovered he quite liked that. It was more familiar than he would have expected, and he wasn't sure if that was because it was similar to his own or if it was purely psychological, because Chris was his closest friend. Either way, it seemed to recharge the testosterone coursing through his body.

Trying to hide his continued uncertainty, he let more of Chris' cock sink between his lips. The head of it skidded against the roof of his mouth, and he just barely heard Chris' groan of approval over the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. As he pulled back he could taste the semen leaking onto his tongue from the tip of Chris' cock, but he didn't really have time to think about it before Chris started pumping demandingly against his face.

Alex hadn't gotten into this to be abused like a bitch - in fact, he wasn't quite sure how this had ended up with him on his knees in the first place, he was supposed to be ramming the hell out of some rat by now - so he grasped Chris' hips, his fingers digging into the skin in a clear warning to keep still. He released Chris' length from his mouth, drawing the flat of his tongue up it and teasing very briefly at the slit in the head. He nuzzled and licked at the base, leaving a trail of his blood through Chris' pubic hair, and then he took the plunge, taking Chris' cock back into his mouth and setting a brisk rhythm on it.

Chris closed his eyes, letting the heat of Alex's mouth slide along his length at its own pace. Truth be told, he was going at it hungrily now that he'd gotten past his initial discomfort, and for Chris the reality of having Alex eagerly sucking on him was both startling and deliciously carnal. Chris could see himself getting over his annoyance pretty quickly, if Alex was going to provide blowjobs of this calibre.

Chris looked down, watching a thread of his semen mixed with Alex's saliva form between his cock and Alex's lips as he pulled back. He used a hand under Alex's chin to hint for him to get up, but was met with a flurry of movement that ended in a dragon screw leg lace and himself flat on his back, wishing there was padding on the floor, or at least a carpet. Alex crawled over him, looking so predatory that Chris had to fight a natural instinct to shrink back against the floor. He sat on Chris' hips, attacking his mouth in a voracious kiss, the fabric of his tights rough against Chris' cock; apparently, Alex had liked giving head a lot more than either of them would have predicted.

"Turn over," Alex growled at him, and Chris considered making a bid for power. Alex probably needed this more than him right now though, and he wasn't sure Alex could reconcile himself to having been on the receiving end the first time he fucked a man anyway, so instead he shifted beneath him, trying to turn himself over while keeping his erection off the cold tiles of the floor. Alex remained unhelpfully sat on him.

Once Chris had managed to turn over, Alex slid backward down his legs until he was sitting on Chris' calves, allowing Chris to pull himself up to his knees and elbows. With his pants around his thighs, he wouldn't have been able to open his legs even if Alex hadn't been perched on them, but although it would have been a little more comfortable, he doubted it would make any real impact on what Alex had in store for him. He felt Alex's hands on his ass, and he stiffened slightly in spite of himself.

Alex let his fingers skim over Chris' skin, fascinated by how different his ass was from the ones he was used to getting up close and personal with. While wrestling inevitably meant contact with a lot of male asses, it wasn't at all the same thing as having his hands on his tag partner's naked rear end, and Alex couldn't quite get used to the feeling of all that solid muscle. Women's were so much softer and more malleable, and yet Alex found the firm resistance beneath his fingers somehow just as inviting.

Laying his hands flat on Chris' ass, Alex spread it open to his gaze. He could see Chris' entrance contract out of nervousness, and he was amazed at how calm and composed he seemed otherwise. After only a moment's thought, he bent forward and touched the tip of his tongue to Chris' asshole.

Chris buried his face in his forearms, his hands curling over the top of his head. He tilted his hips back, raising his ass, and he felt Alex's tongue lave against him in wet circles. He flinched when one of Alex's fingers joined his tongue, but he made himself hold still while it began to press into him.

Alex wasn't gentle; Chris had known that was going to be the case before he'd made the decision to go along with this. Alex forced his finger insistently into Chris' body, slickened somewhat by his saliva but still dry enough that the friction made Chris wince. Despite the sting, Chris found he liked it, and that it actually mollified the aggression that the match and his brief anger with Alex had built in him. He pushed back against it, feeling himself relax as he went along.

Alex withdrew his tongue, staring intently at his finger as it sank in to the knuckle. The whole scene before him was something he'd never expected to see, and something he hadn't been able to accurately picture in his head even when his lust overtook him after matches. The muscles in Chris' sweaty back shifted as he worked back against Alex's hand, his fingers tangled into his own hair, and Alex's appetite surged. Chris could handle it, he figured, and he removed his hand without bothering to stretch him.

Alex untied his belt and yanked his tights and underwear down just far enough to pull his cock out. He spat into his palm and coated his cock in a cursory fashion, concerned about easing the entrance more for himself than for Chris. He pressed the head of his cock to Chris' asshole, trying to remind himself to take at least a little bit of care with him, although he knew by now he was virtually a slave to his more base instincts and Chris would just have to live with it.

Chris' body resisted him, but Alex was way past the point of caring, applying more pressure consistently until the head of his cock was suddenly swallowed. Through the pounding, frantic pleasure rolling through his skull, he heard Chris' pained hiss, but Chris was still pushing back against him. If anything, Chris seemed more needy than before, using his hips to actively encourage Alex to keep going.

Alex didn't need the encouragement, and he leaned forward over Chris' body while he drove the rest of his length into his ass. He swatted Chris' hands out of his hair, winding one of his own into Chris' short locks instead and yanking his head back to watch his expression, his other hand planted on the floor next to Chris' shoulder to support his weight. Chris held his gaze steadily, and Alex came to the abrupt realisation that he wasn't sure anymore which one of them was in control here, but he was too far gone to care too much. He withdrew and re-entered, and those disconcertingly calm eyes slid closed while Chris let his breath escape in a long sigh.

A small part of Alex was slightly disturbed to find itself thinking Chris looked more handsome than usual, but most of him was thinking about how deliciously tight his ass was. He thrust in hard, and the heat around his cock tightened further as Chris winced and grunted at the force of it. He felt a rush of power at Chris' vocal response and he drove in again, quicker this time, trying to make him do it again. Without even knowing how it happened, he found himself fucking Chris hard and fast and deep, and Chris eagerly taking every stroke as though he'd been doing it for years.

He saw Chris' hand slip beneath his own body, and the rhythm that his arm settled into immediately made it pretty clear that he was stroking his cock. Alex supposed it would have been polite to offer to do it for him, but he didn't think he had the concentration for it at this point so he just let Chris carry on. He wished he could see it, because the mental image of Chris handling his own cock made his balls begin to tighten, and he was a little taken aback by his reaction to the visualisation. He dropped his head to rest between Chris' shoulder blades, letting go of Chris' hair and grabbing at his shoulder instead as it took more and more effort to keep his strokes consistent.

He snarled at the sensation of Chris' body beginning to tense around him, and Chris' soft, slow voice, more husky than usual, breathed, "I'm gonna cum, Alex." The urgency in Chris' tone was so hot, Alex had to fuck him harder still, and barely five seconds later Chris' whole body stiffened. The resistance was enormous, but Alex continued to force his cock into Chris' unreceptive ass as it clenched repeatedly around him, feeling himself grow almost frenzied at having Chris so helpless beneath him. The choked moan Chris let out was the final straw, and Alex drove himself forward violently as his orgasm hit.

He held himself deep in Chris' body while he released, panting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding while the colour spread behind his eyes. Somewhere along the line he discovered he'd sunk his teeth into the flesh where Chris' neck and shoulder met, and he made himself let go, although Chris hadn't complained. He concentrated on breathing while the waves of pleasure subsided, and once they were just about done he recovered himself enough to realise his eyes were closed, so he opened them. They were met with Chris' strong, masculine back, and all of a sudden the silence in the air was almost tangible.

Alex gently pulled out, closing his eyes again as the head of his oversensitive cock slipped past the ring of muscle at Chris' entrance. He shifted up to sit with his back against the wall, although he wasn't sure whether that was where he should be or not. He didn't know if he was putting too much distance between them, or if he needed to give Chris more space, or if he should even be in the same room at this point. He decided he really ought to say something, but he didn't have the slightest clue what, and he felt a heavy dread in the pit of his stomach that things couldn't be the same now.

Chris rolled onto his back, avoiding the strings of cum on the tiles and lacing his hands behind his head. "Jesus Christ, I need a shower."

"Me too." Alex shot Chris a sideways glance, but Chris' demeanour was typically expressionless, and though he was normally reasonably eloquent, he had no idea how to articulate his questions or even what they really were. The only comprehensible thought he had was that Chris looked quite handsome when he'd just been fucked, and he didn't even want to consider where that thought could have come from.

Still lying on his back, Chris pulled off his other elbow pad and unlaced his gauntlet, flinging them carelessly around him before devoting his attention to his wrist bands and kick and knee pads. He made no move to pull his pants up or off, and Alex wondered if he was even aware that his softening cock was still on display. He hurriedly warned himself not to look at it, and then he remembered his own was on display too, so he discreetly tucked himself away.

Chris smirked. "It's a bit late to be getting all prissy now. Not ten minutes ago, you had your tongue on my asshole." He pulled himself up, mimicking Alex's position against the opposite wall.

Alex smiled wryly. "I know, I just... are we okay?"

Chris' brow creased. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

Alex envied Chris his ability not to overthink things. He didn't underthink them either, and Alex would dearly have loved to master that mindset. "Well, after years of friendship, we just had sex on the floor. You're not even the right gender."

"Hey, why am _I_ not the right gender? Maybe _you're_ not the right gender." Chris got up, kicking off his wrestling shoes and shoving his shorts and briefs down to the floor. He stepped out of them, adding, "Anyway, does it have to be a big deal?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess not." He struggled to his feet, going back to his bag on the bench and starting to take off his gauntlets. "I hope not."

"There we go then, everything's status quo." Chris stopped halfway through removing his socks and blinked. "Man, did you seriously just make us have a conversation about our feelings? You big girl."

"Fuck you," Alex suggested amicably.

"I'll forego the obvious joke." Chris stuck his head through the doorway into the single shower attached to the changing room to check out the amenities. He sauntered back over to the bench to steal Alex's towel, since he hadn't bothered packing his own, as usual. Tugging it from Alex's bag, he said, "There was one thing though."

"What's that?" Alex asked, and before he was even aware Chris had moved, he found himself shoved up against the wall, with his face turned to one side to avoid his sore nose being pushed into the tiles and Chris' body pressed hard against his back. He felt Chris' cock stir against his ass through his tights, and Chris' hands gripped his hips to hold him still while he ground into him.

"Next time," Chris said in a half-whisper, his voice somehow managing to be both menacing and enticing, "we swap places." He favoured Alex's neck with an open-mouthed kiss and then he wandered off into the shower as nonchalantly as if he'd been talking about the weather, leaving Alex completely nonplussed and with a brand new erection to deal with.

Sinking onto the bench, Alex openly stared at Chris' body while he showered. Maybe change was something he could learn to live with.


End file.
